


he

by luftkommandant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Misgendering, Panic Attacks, Transgenderformers, theyre all trans fuck this shit, transmasculine bumblebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: i got deadnamed by a sub today so this is yet another coping fic from your gay pal bee





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got deadnamed by a sub today so this is yet another coping fic from your gay pal bee

"Bumblebee, Bumblebee, what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" Ratchet tries to push Bumblebee back to see if he's wounded, but the scout holds him tight enough to hinder his venting. "You're safe, little one. Tell me what happened."

It takes another few breems for Bumblebee to calm down, and he still clings to Ratchet. He presses his helm to Ratchet's chest plate, rocking slowly to comfort himself. Ratchet holds the smaller mech and waits for him to speak.

"Somebody called me a she," Bumblebee finally explains in a shaky series of beeps. He trembles, armor rattling, and Ratchet holds him closer. "I freaked out. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. It's alright, little one," Ratchet soothes, "You don't have to be sorry for having a panic attack."

Bumblebee squeezes Ratchet tighter for a moment. "Thanks." He finally lets go, stepping back from Ratchet as he wipes his optics with the back of his servo. "I'm okay now."

Even though Bumblebee sounds like he's trying to reassure himself more than Ratchet, the medic smiles gently. "If you need me again, I'll be in the medbay. You had better get back to your training," he says softly. Bumblebee nods, having regained his energy, and races out of the office they'd taken shelter in. Watching him go, Ratchet smiles wider. Just a solar cycle ago, Bumblebee wouldn't have calmed down for a good part of the day, and he's proud.


End file.
